I Can't Me Out of Your Head
by Luigifan14
Summary: On a regular delivery to the Galaxy of Terror, the crew are escaping from an army of angry atomic monsters. Driving on a stolen motorbike, Leela hits her head on the way into the ship, and goes into a coma. Back on Earth, the Professor declares that she c


I Can't Me Out of Your Head  
  
I got the idea from http://www.geocities.com/zoidberg_fan/ideas.html  
  
*Opening Theme song  
  
"One word ThunderCougarFalconBird"  
  
*OLD OLD simpson song  
  
*Transit to the P.E. building  
  
Farnsworth:Good news every one!Yo--  
  
Bender:Why the hell do you keep saying that?!  
  
Farnsworth:Fine....bGreat/b news every one!  
  
Bender smacks hand on his hand muttering DUPE  
  
Farnsworth:As I was saying You'll be delivering this Box of whatever to the Galaxy of Terror.  
  
Fry:I've seen this movie once!It was called 'The Galaxy of Terror'  
  
Leela:Are sure it wasn't some stupid 1990's ride?  
  
Fry:Yes!Wait..maybe!Um it iseeerrrrrr isn't...is ISN'T!ARRRRRRGHHHH!  
  
Bender:Why are we delivering....whatever?  
  
Farnsworth:Waa?Oh don't mind what's inside...  
  
*The crew enter the ship, and as soon as it takes off....  
  
Farnsworth:AND DON'T FORGET TO CHARGE THEM!  
  
*Transit to the P.E. ship.Zoidberg enters.  
  
Zoidberg:Good new everyone!hehehe I'm coming with you!  
  
Fry:But you're the doctor...and as horrible at it as you smell  
  
Zoidberg: That's why I'm here!I'm the mobil shi-*thinks*awww  
  
Zoidberg leaves and they enter an irregular galaxy that, incidently, has green electricity flowing threw it.They land on Eboin 12 and deliver the package of 'whatever' to Dr killurd Gargswort.As they leave, giant Atomic monsters appear.  
  
Bandit 1:DIE PUNY HUMAN THING!  
  
Bandit 2:AND GIVE ME ALL YOUR MONEY!  
  
The crew stare for a while, then run faster than anyone can immagine to the ship.Leela doesn't make it to the ship, and Bender drives the P.E. ship  
  
Leela:...Aw crap.  
  
Leela looks to her left, and find a motorbike(there were 2).Without thinking, she took one of them and followed the P.E. ship.She gets nar it but she was being chased by an atomic bandit, who was shooting bombs at her.The screen zooms out and shows a Paman Parody of Leela chasing the P.E. ship who is being chased by the Atomic monster.When it zooms back, Leela makes a jump and lands on the ship.Somehow, the top of the ship opens and she is hit by a strange bomb which suddenly sends her into a coma, but is in the ship. Fry closes the 'top' of the ship.Zoidberg walks in.  
  
Zoidberg:Lets make a diagonstic shall we?  
  
Zoidberg checks for a pulse.Leela's heart is still beating  
  
Zoidberg: She's dead.  
  
Bender:AW CRAP! *hit control panel*Now I have to control this ship all day?!I'm gonna go get a beer..  
  
He leaves the ship unattended and it falls.  
  
Fry: Bender you idiot!...ooooohhh now I know why everyone calls me stupid...BENDER GET TO THE STEERING WHEEL!  
  
Bender:Make me...  
  
Fry:AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
*commercial  
  
*return  
  
Fry gets to the wheel and steers it up with all his might(Dark matter engines aren't exactly 10 pounds...)  
  
*Transit to P.E. building, Farnsworth has just walked in.  
  
Farnsworth:Zoidberg is wrong, she is alive.  
  
Fry:YES!  
  
Fry is then stared at by everyone;bender zooms his eyes  
  
Fry:What?  
  
Farnsworth:How ever, I assume she can't be cured by normal medicene.Why?Cause I said so, no i'll need a volunteer to go into Leela's br-  
  
Fry:I'LL GO I'LL GO!  
  
Fry wanted to see what Leela thouht of others, especially him, that's why he volunteered  
  
Farnsworth:Great you'll use my invention, the Mind Zappper,with three p's!First you Zap the object that will go into the mind. I.E Fry, and then you Zap the person who's brain you're entering!How I made it?It would talk far too long to explain.DON'T FORGET!FRY, LOOK FOR THE EXIT DOOR.  
  
Farnsworth zaps Fry giving him Immense pain for about thirty seconds, he then zaps Leela.  
  
Fry:COOOOOOOOOOO--OUCH!--OOL!  
  
He has entered a weired place surronded by pink. the exit door shows at the bottom, Fry thinks it as a pool.He swims around a bit untill he see's it, a green gas cloud getting relatively large.Fry launches a CUE-eR aLl at it, and the green glas cloud pops.A complete chane of scenery processes when it changes to a long, pink corridor with Computers everywhere.  
  
*Meanwhile outside of her brain  
  
Leela:Wha....What happened?  
  
Farnsworth:Oh nothing, except Fry saved your life just now.  
  
Leela:where is he?  
  
Farnsworth:How the hell should I know?  
  
Meanwhile in Leela's brain  
  
(Leela)Oh wow, Fry saved my life!Maybe I should congragulate him when he get's back  
  
Fry:Yes!Your welcome!  
  
Fry heads towards the exit door but it turns into Hermes.  
  
Fry:This isn't good.  
  
Meanwhile, Leela came back with a gold bracelet   
  
Amy:wow that golden bracelet is shiney, new and pretty, unlike you!  
  
Leela get's mad and gives a glare.She then steps on her foot  
  
Meanwhile in Leela's brain  
  
(Leela):Ooooooo!Amy makes me so mad I..  
  
Suddenly, as Fry explores the brain, he is randomly kicked by a Leela clone.Fry does what anybody would do.  
  
Fry:RUUUUUN!!!AAAAAHHHHHH!  
  
He does so, and leela kicks him into a door.  
  
Fry:freedom!freedom!  
  
And the door turns into Amy.  
  
And this goes on for a whole day.Leela gets into a DEEEP sleep.Farnsworth enters her room.  
  
Farnsworth:Fry, I'm going to help you get out of Leela's brain.Bender reminded me about you being in there  
  
Fry:Was about to fall asleep himself, as he was watching a very boring orphanarium dream.He hears Farnsworth's voice.And goes to sleep.At the end of her dream, which Fry heard the I love you Fry, as instinc, He was deeply touched and cryed himself to teach.  
  
The next day, Leela gets up, wondering why she had that same dream.Her echoing thought woke Fry up.  
  
Fry:Whaa?*he yawns*I guess i'm stuck here till I starve......Wait I have those things real smart people get when they're excited!(he was reffering to 'Idea')  
  
Fry taps a whole bunch of buttons as much as he can, and the Exit door appears.  
  
Fry:YAAHOOOOOOOOOOOO!*leaves, but is the size of a rabbit.  
  
*It takes him a while, but Fry gets to work at P.E.  
  
Fry:Farnsworth, we have a problem..  
  
*Ending  
  
there may be more, If I like his other ideas  
  
(disclaimer:I do not own Futurama, or Zoidberg fan's Idea.But I think you know that.And also, This whole fanfic was made by me and not him. 


End file.
